


The Rolling Pin

by HeithChief



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: The Voltron crew works for Allura at a bakery called The Rolling Pin. Shiro has been going there since he was a kid and finally got a job as their pastry chef. He meets their other baker Keith and immediately crushes so hard. Keith takes a little longer to warm up to him. Hints of Hance. Tumblr ask from catnico on tumblr. I aged them up to post-college ages (22-24/5)





	

Parts of this were inspired by the song “Lost in You” by Three Days Grace. I think it’s my official anthem for Sheith. There was something about it. After I listened to that song after watching Voltron, I got such strong Sheith vibes. Does this happen to anyone else?

* * *

 

 _The Rolling Pin_ stood before Shiro and the sight made his heart start pounding. This simple rectangular building with its blue awning had brought such joy for him growing up. The smells of fresh baked goods always drew him in like a warm hug. This place, that held such fond memories, would now be his place of work. He could hardly believe it. Eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Shiro drew in a deep breath. It was now or never. He let the warm nostalgia carry him inside.

A young woman with brown skin and silvery hair came to greet him. “Shiro, it’s good to see you again. I’m happy you decided to work for us. I hope you’re ready to get started. Let me show you around and introduce you to the crew.” Allura linked her arm through Shiro’s and led him to the back. She smiled and gestured at the middle-aged, ginger-haired man. “Of course you met Coran at your interview, he helps with the accounting aspects of the store.”

Coran lit up with a cheery smile and clapped Shiro on the back. “Allura was very excited after your interview. It’s good to have you on the team.” Shiro smiled and shook Coran’s hand politely.

“Pidge,” Allura continued with introductions and pointed to a young androgynous girl. Shiro thought how well she pulled off that look. She gave a small wave at the mention of her name. “Attends to our customers in the lobby, but she also is great at fixing our appliances if anything ever goes wrong.” Allura nodded to the man standing beside Pidge. Shiro got a good impression from his look. This man had an inviting smile and kind eyes. “Hunk attends to our customers as well. He’s really great at welcoming people in and getting them to try new pastries.”

Hunk smiled and shook Shiro’s hand. “Good to meet you Shrio! I’ve heard you specialize in pastry baking. I’m excited to try your food.”

Shiro returned the smile. “I’ll definitely bring you samples.”

Allura was happy that Shiro seemed to be getting on with the crew so far. She steered them past the office into the kitchen. It was spacious and had two ovens, a large counter, and a state of the art dish washing station. “Lance,” She started, talking about a young man with Shiro brown hair and olive skin at the dish station.

Lance dried his off and walked over at the sound of his name. “Hey beautiful. How are you doing today?” He winked and wound an arm around Allura’s shoulders.

Allura rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. “You’ll get used to Lance. He’s our dishwasher and also helps with food prep. Like Hunk and Pidge, he is also one of our baristas. They switch off depending who’s busy or not.”  

“I’m clearly the best barista, I bring in most of the tips with my charm.” Lance smirked and crossed his arms.

“Sure you do.” Allura’s tone was even, not particularly agreeing or disagreeing with the statement.

Shiro felt Lance’s eyes slowly gaze over him from head to toe. “Well, you sure picked a looker, Allura.” He teased and crossed his arms, giving Shiro a nod. “Good to meet you, Shiro.”

Allura sighed and shook her head. “It’s not his looks! His pastries are amazing. He gave me samples at his interview.”

Shiro blushed a little. “Thank you, Miss Allura. I’ve loved this place since your father opened it. I’m humbled to be working here.”

A fond smile spread across Allura’s face at the mention of her late father. “Yes, he did run this place well.” She cleared her throat, getting back to business. “Lastly, Keith, he specializes in cookies, cakes and cupcakes.”

Shiro looked to the far counter where a young man was mixing up some cookie dough. The sight of him made Shiro’s heart squeeze in his chest. His shoulder length hair was tied back from his face and there was a bit of flour dusted across his left cheek. Shiro bit his lip, his fingers ached to rub the flour away. In his opinion Keith was completely breath-taking. Keith seemed to be in his own little world while he was backing. Shiro wondered if Keith had even noticed they had approached him.

“Hey Keith, Shiro will be joining you in the kitchen. His pastry skills are amazing. Since our old pastry chef let for a better place.” Allura smiled at him.

Keith looked up and Shrio noticed his deep blue-gray eyes. “Hey, good to have you on board. It’ll be nice to have some help.”

“Careful Keith, he could be your replacement if he’s too good!” Lance cut in with his favorite activity of riling Keith up.

“Shut up Lance. You’re just jealous because you can’t bake.” Keith smirked at Lance’s scowl.

Shiro watched the exchange, but waved it off. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Keith. Your baked good are the best I’ve tasted. I’m always looking forward to your seasonal flavors.”

Keith looked away to hide the blush that blossomed across his cheeks. He went back to his cookie batter, too embarrassed to respond.

Allura smiled at them and handed Shiro a binder. “Here are the recipes for all the pastries we currently sell. We open in two hours so feel free to experiment and make something of your own too. We can always feature it as a daily special.” She patted Shiro on the back and went into her office.

Shiro settled into his work station and looked over the recipes. They were simple, but that’s what always made them so good. He was very aware how close Keith’s work station was to his own. In such close proximity they were bound to bump and brush up against each other. Shiro felt a little dumb for wishing for those things to happen. He tried to remember the last time he’d crushed so hard on someone this quickly. His heart was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweating. A sudden realization washed over him like cold water. He wanted to talk to Keith so badly, but he had no idea what to say. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. It was his first day, he needed to impress them. The crew seemed like a family and he was now the outsider.

“Hey,” Keith’s voice cut through his thoughts. His voice was soft, but straightforward and Shiro decided he liked that. “If you need help, ask me. Prep sheet for the day is on the wall. It tells you how many of each to make. It gets updated for the morning and the afternoon shifts.”

He scanned the room until he saw the clipboard stuck to the wall. He walked over and studied it. The quantity of each pastry did not surprise him in the least. _The Rolling Pin_ was the most popular bakery in town, after all. He started on making the croissants for the day. They were the easiest and would be fastest to get out of the way first.

Silence fell over the back of the house. There was music playing from a central speaker and it seemed Lance had control of it for the day. He sung to lyrics and danced as he chopped berries. Pidge and Hunk had joined him in the back to prep ingredients as well. Lance and Hunk talked easily and Shiro supposed they’d been friends a long time.

“Lance is quite the guy, huh?” Shiro nodded to him, honestly curious about the tension between Keith and Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes and carried a tray of cookies back into the ovens. “You have no idea.” He came back to his counter and started on cupcakes. “We went to school together up until I left for culinary school. He got it in his head that we were rivals. He was always challenging me to pointless challenges. I mean, he’s my friend, but he’s annoying.”

Shiro laughed a little and put his croissants in the second oven. “He seems like a nice guy, though.”

“He flirts with everyone and has great customer service. For some reason the older ladies like him.” While the batter of one set of cupcakes baked, Keith brought out ones prepped the previous day to be frosted. This is where the real artistry came in. He knew of Keith, but never met him until now. It was surprising to see a guy like Keith with such a talent in frosting cupcakes. He held a piping bag in his hand and drew little flowers on the yellow cupcakes.

Shiro nearly forgot he was supposed to be baking as well. He went back to take his croissants out of oven just as Keith had walked back to get his cookies.

“Okay, hot shot, looking good.” Keith smirked. “But how do they taste?” He moved his cookies to cooling rack before snatching one of Shiro’s creations. He took a whiff before taking a bite. Slowly, he chewed the pastry, knowing Shiro was waiting for approval.

Shiro watched the muscles in Keith’s jaw as he chewed. _I am in so much trouble._ “What do you think?”

“Not bad.” Keith said simply and went back to his station. He held back his real opinion, keeping his guard up as he always did with new people.

Hunk walked over. “Wow it smells good over here!” His eyes lit up at the sight of the crissonats. “Look at the color and the flakiness. They’re perfect!” Excitedly, he took a bite and let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Not bad, Keith? Are you taste buds dead? These are amazing.”

“Wouldn’t be the only thing about Keith that’s dead. His personality is pretty bad.” Lance came in with the cheeky remark as usual.

“Rather that, than being obnoxious like you.”

“Keep up the good work, Shiro.” Hunk smiled and dragged Lance back to food prep.

Pidge caught Shiro gazing after Keith. “I wouldn’t think about it, won’t happen.”

Shiro looked at her quizzically, but he saw Keith in her line of sight. He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but now wasn’t the time. It was a busy morning, getting ready for opening. He was discouraged that Keith needed to step in to help him finish, but Keith didn’t make a big deal out of it.

* * *

 

Before Shiro knew it a week had passed at his new job. Unfortunately, his attempts to get closer to Keith had failed. He knew nothing about Keith and their conversations were nothing more than casual, social conversations. He was frustrated, but then again maybe Pidge was right. Maybe Keith just didn’t want to connect with his coworkers. They were cleaning up and storing any leftovers for use the next morning when Lance came over. “We’re going out for drinks to celebrate your first week. You’ve got to come Shiro!”

Shiro nodded, flattered by the invitation. “Are you coming too, Keith?”

Lance let out a short barking laugh. “Nice try, but Keith never comes out with us.”

Keith sent a glare in Lance’s direction and then flashed a polite smile at Shiro. “I think I’ll pass, but you go have fun.”

Shiro was disappointed but he followed them out. He honestly hoped this would be a casual time for him to get to know Keith better. He didn’t really want to go out now, but they were celebrating him, so he couldn’t just say no.

Lance ordered them a cab and they all piled in. He was quiet on the way there, getting lost in Hunk and Lance’s rowdiness. Hunk didn’t seem the type, but apparently Lance brought that out in him. When they got their table inside Lance sat across from Shiro. “So Pidge tells me you’ve got the hots for Keith.”

Pidge shrugged off Shiro’s look of betrayal. “I’m not the only one, Allura knows and so does Hunk. You’re pretty obvious.”

“But you’re wasting your time, Keith doesn’t get close to anyone.” Lance cut back in, sipping at his drink.

“Why?” Shiro asked innocently.

Allura sighed and answered this one. “He was actually really close to my father. He grew up learning to bake from my father before he went to culinary school. I’ve known Keith my whole life and yet I know nothing about his parents or his family. I think my father became like a pseudo-father to Keith. He didn’t take it well when he passed a couple years ago.”

“Dude, I wish you luck if you are trying to ride the Keith train. I hit on him when he first started and he didn’t have any of it. Sure he’s hot, but I don’t know man.”

Shiro was unsettled by Lance’s words. Keith was friendly with all of them, but were they actually friends? Did anyone try to get close to Keith? Is that what he needed to do? Maybe he always shrugged them off because Keith thought they were only inviting him out of courtesy.

“But this is about you, Shiro.” Hunk raised his glass for a cheers. “To Shiro! His pastries have already brought in more customers.”

“Cheers!” They called together and clinked their glasses. Shiro let himself have fun with the crew, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts from Keith. A pattern quickly developed as the night when on. Lance got drunk first, being the surprising light weight. He learned that a drunk Lance was a flirty Lance. He was not deterred by Allura’s rejection and moved his flirts onto Hunk.

Allura smiled at Shiro. “He’s flirty with everybody, but when he’s drunk he shows his true affections. He’s hopelessly in love with Hunk, always has been.”

Pidge laughed. “I know. It’s incredible that Hunk is the only one that hasn’t realized this. He was able to spot your crush on Keith, but he’s blind when it comes to himself.”

“And you’re the most perceptive of them all.” Shiro added.

“Of course. I’m more than an honors student.” She smiled with pride.

Shiro sipped at his drink and turned his attention to Lance and Hunk.

“Hunk, baby, you should have me over again. I miss your cooking. You make the best food.” Lance had scooted his stool closer to Hunk and had draped an arm over his shoulders.

“I don’t know about that. Keith is great baker and so is Shiro.” Hunk blushed, but he didn’t move out of Lance’s embrace.

“Liar. They may be able to bake, but you make the best meals. Will you have me over again?”

“I will. I’d like that.” He smiled and nuzzled closer to the embrace.

Shiro turned back to Allura and Pidge. “Hunk doesn’t seem to do anything to stop the flirts.”

“Of course not.” Pidge snorted. “Hunk likes him too, but he thinks this is best he’ll get. He doesn’t think Lance would seriously like him, so he lives with this.”

“Well, I’m done. Let’s get these two home before Lance gets any sloppier.” Allura paid the check and stood up.

“You’re like the group mom.” Shiro commented with a laugh.

“Well I am the boss, so I have to be the responsible one.” She nudged Lance. “Let’s go home, you drunk.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Is that an invitation?”

Allura looked pointedly at Shiro making him laugh and shook her head. “Not in the slightest.”

“Ouch, you’ve wounded me yet again.” He turned back to Hunk. “I don’t want to go home alone. Can I sleepover at your place?”

Hunk bit his lip and nodded eagerly. “You know you’re always welcome. Bye Shiro, I’ll see you on Monday.” He supported Lance, winding an arm around his waist and happily led him out to the cab. They all took their separate ways home and Shiro thought of ways to get closer to Keith.

* * *

 

On Monday Shiro was at his work station kneading dough for a pie crust. It was the first day of fall and he deiced to make a few pumpkin pies for the store. He watched Keith out of the corner of his eye. He was silent as usual frosting one of the store’s most popular cakes. Red velvet with cream cheese frosting and, damn, did Keith make the best cream cheese frosting. “Hey Keith?”

Keith finished one of his red icing roses and looked up at Shiro. “Yeah? Did you need something?”

“Do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something after work?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “We do work at a place that serves coffee.”

              Shiro flushed in embarrassment. “I know, but I thought I’d be nice for the two us to get to know each other outside of work. Y’know since we’re working together.”

              A no was waiting on Keith’s lips, but he just couldn’t make himself speak it. There was something about Shiro that made him want to say yes. Shiro hadn’t asked him to drinks with the crew, he wanted to do something with just him. “Okay.”

              He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Keith hadn’t rejected him! “So would you rather do dinner since we already get free coffee here?”

              Keith’s heart pounded at the intimacy of dinner. You didn’t ask someone for dinner in just a causal way. Lunch was casual, coffee was casual, but dinner was like a date. “Coffee is fine.” He went back to his cake and then looked sideways at Shiro. “Your pumpkin pie better be good. It’s one of my favorite fall themed desserts.”

              “It will be.” Shiro felt the joking and easy tone in Keith’s voice. He had only just dipped below the surface, but he hoped to see the rest of Keith soon.

              Keith chuckled a little under his breath and brought a cookie over to Shiro. It was in the shape of leaf iced with white frosting and Keith had piped the veins of the leaf so elegantly it looked real. “I made a fall special for today too. Tell me what you think.”

              Shiro reached out and took it from Keith. He couldn’t help but ‘accidentally’ brush their fingers together. He immediately took in the scent. “Pumpkin spice, how basic.” He teased.

              “Hey! It may be cliché, but that’s why its seasonal. People love seasonal food. That’s why the pumpkin spice latte is so popular.”

              Shiro took a bite and immediately wanted to take back his teasing. This may be the best pumpkin spice cookie he’d ever had. The spice was perfectly balanced and didn’t overwhelm the buttercream frosting. “I take that back. This’ll definitely sell you might have to make extras.”

              “I think you’re biased. You came in here already loving my baking.”

              “That’s because it’s so reminiscent of the way Mr. Alfor’s treats used to taste. Even though it wasn’t one of his features, it still has the same quality taste and love put into it.”

              Keith gasped and looked truly touched by Shiro’s words. “You think so?” He didn’t show how much Shiro’s words really meant, but he nodded calmly. “Thank you.”

              “Don’t get too overconfident now.” Shiro teased and went off to get his pumpkin pies from the oven. He brought them back to the table and started cutting slices.

              Keith looked over, “Are you going to share one of the pieces with me? I did give you one of my cookies. I have to test it out to make sure it’s okay after all.”

              Shiro bit his lip and cut a sliver and set it on a plate between them. He offered Keith a plastic fork and took one himself. He watched as Keith took a bite. The way Keith tried food made Shiro smile. He took in all of the flavors with slow chewing. Even if he never said it with his words, his face showed enjoyment. His blue-gray eyes lit up as soon as the pumpkin pie hit is tongue. “Honest opinion. You’re my superior here.”

              Keith sighed and nodded. Shiro was a really good pastry chef and he deserved to know it. “The crust is probably the best part. I mean your filling is good classic pumpkin pie, but the crust. I think that’s what you’re best at. It’s so flaky and buttery, yet it doesn’t overwhelm the pumpkin.” He smiled and they shared the rest of sliver.

* * *

 

              Keith and Shiro stood side by side and cleaned their respective stations. It wasn’t an awkward silence between them but it was comfortable. Lance’s music played in the background, some pop song that was always on the radio. Shiro hummed along a little and he saw the corner of Keith’s mouth turn up. Keith was nervous for their…what would he call it? Going out…but it wasn’t a date. They were just going to coffee as friends. He wondered what Shiro was feeling. He did find Shiro attractive, but he couldn’t quite say he had a crush on him yet.

              Shiro put away the last of his supplies and turned back to Keith. “Ready to go?” Keith nodded and hung up his apron. They walked out together and to their cars.

              “I’m going to take my own car so you don’t have to drive me back here later. I’ll meet you there.” It was supposed to be out of convenience, but he hoped it didn’t sound like he was giving himself an easy out. His mind raced with anxiety and anticipation. This is why he tended to keep people at a distance. If he was in control then he couldn’t get hurt. He took deep breath and got out the car when he got there. Shiro was waiting for him outside and they walked inside together.

              “I’ll get your drink since I asked you here.” Shiro smiled and waved off any protest Keith tried to make. “Go pick a table and I’ll be back with your coffee. What do you want?”

              Keith wanted to protest more, but he could tell Shiro wouldn’t budge. “Black coffee.”

              “Okay.” Shiro ordered Keith’s coffee and then his own latte. He loved this place because if you had your coffee in the house they served it in actual mugs. The whole place was illuminated with soft light, not too bright or dim, but it felt like being at home. He brought their drinks over. It didn’t take long to spot Keith. He had picked a spot tucked away in the corner, but it looked cozy. He took his spot across from Keith and set Keith’s mug in front of him. Keith murmured his thanks and took a sip.

              “Allura told me you two grew up together and that’s how you got the job right?” Shiro asked, starting up a casual conversation.

              “Yeah. We went to school together and she used to invite me over to the bakery after school. I loved sweets and I always used to ask Alfor him how he made them. Since I started hanging out there nearly every day after school, her father decided to teach me how to bake. I think originally felt pity for me, but then he was like a father to me. He inspired to go to culinary school.”

              Shiro looked at him curiously, glad that Keith told him so openly. “Why would he take pity on you.”

              Keith looked down. “I…I didn’t really have a family. My parents got killed in a car crash when I was young. I lived in a foster home down the street from _The Rolling Pin_.”

              Shiro gasped and reached over and placed a hand over top of Keith’s without thinking. “Keith, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

              Keith immediately pulled his hand back and he saw the hurt coupled with embarrassment in Shiro’s face. “Please, just don’t do that. I’ve seen that look my whole life.”

              Shiro nodded and swallowed his hurt. Of course Keith would be used to the pity, that’s not what he needed. “So you and Allura are close?”

              Keith shook his head. “Not really. She was kind to everyone… So Alfor got you into baking too?” He asked more to shift the focus away from himself.

              Shiro’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “My mother’s a health nut and she never kept sweets in the house. I lived about a block away and I used to save my allowance just to by Alfor’s sweets. We moved here when I was twelve. I’m surprised we never met before now since _The Rolling Pin_ was such an influential place for both of us. I guess I was a few grades ahead of you in school, but still.”

              Keith wasn’t, he kept his distance from others and by then he barely spent any time in the front of the restaurant. “Yeah.” He looked down into his coffee as thoughts started to creep into his head. _What if Shiro’s only doing this so he can laugh about it later? Sure, give the loner some attention and laugh to your friends what a loser he is. No…Shiro’s not like that. He’s been nothing but kind to me. So was Allura, but she didn’t try to get any closer to you._

              Like a fog, Shiro saw an emotion cloud over Keith’s face. He couldn’t quite place it, but he could tell Keith was at war with himself. “Keith?”

              Keith looked up blushing a little. “Did Allura ask you to do this?”

              “What? No.” Shiro looked surprised.

              “Then why?”

              A sudden realization washed over Shiro. Keith had been alone most of his life. He had people around him, yet he was trapped behind an invisible wall. Sure, he put the wall up himself, but no one had tried to or successfully broken through. “I wanted to know you. We have a connection to _The Rolling Pin_ and passion for the same thing.” The answer was so honest and pure. There was one thing that always gave Shiro away and that was his eyes. Keith saw the sincerity and vulnerability in those gray irises and it made his heart jump in his chest. “I don’t want to mislead you, so I’ll tell you, I like you. I was so attracted to you the moment I met you.”

              Keith’s instincts were telling him to run. This was dangerous, relationships were dangerous, there was so many variables that he wouldn’t be able to control. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could try to stop them. “I…I’ve never felt like this before. I need some time to think this over. I’ll see you at work tomorrow!” He jumped up and quickly shuffled out of the coffeehouse with his head down. Once he got outside he squatted down beside his car. He clamped a hand over his mouth, his entire face red with embarrassment. _What did I just do? He was so sincere…I…my heart’s pounding and my stomach is in knots, but it feels good. Is this what it feels like to like someone?_ He took deep breaths until he calmed himself down enough to drive home.

              Shiro was still staring at the seat opposite of him. _I think I overwhelmed him…but damn that was so cute!!!_ He wanted to go after Keith, but he knew he should give Keith space. He just hoped that Keith wouldn’t start avoiding him. They did work side by side so that would be pretty hard. _Please tell me this won’t make things awkward between us now._

              “Shiro? Is everything all right? Your companion let in such a hurry.” Shiro looked up and saw one of the baristas he knew well. He was a regular at this place and a couple of the baristas had gotten to know him too.

              “Thanks, but we’re okay. He had something he forgot to do at home. I appreciate the concern.” Shiro smiled warmly and got up to leave. “Thank you, my drink was good as always.” He waved and walked out. He went to bed that night with nervous excitement for the next day.

* * *

 

He’d been so nervous to see Keith that he woke up an hour early. He decided to just go into work early. Allura had given him a key in case he ever had to come in early or stay late baking. There was a calming peace in being in the kitchen by himself. He looked out the large front windows, seeing the sun rise before making his way to the back. He decided to experiment making something new. Before he knew it was a little covered in flour and a half hour had passed.

“You got flour on my half.”

Shiro’s heart stuttered for a moment at the sound of Keith’s voice. He looked up to see him casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Did I? Oops.” He smirked at little and flicked more flour onto Keith’s side.

Keith shook his head and walked over to Shiro. He smirked dangerously and pressed his hand into flour on his side. “You’re going to get it now.” He took is flour covered hand and wiped it down the front of Shiro’s black shirt.

“This was a clean shirt!”

Keith chuckled. “Well, now it matches the flour on your face.”

“You asked for it.” Shiro smirked, he was ready to show no mercy.

Keith saw the playful darkness cross over Shiro’s face like a shadow and he cautiously backed away. “Shiro, wait!” Shiro lowered his flour-covered hand in hesitation. Keith took the chance and threw flour at Shiro instead.

“You play dirty, Keith!” He took his hand and mashed the flour into Keith’s hair.

“Noooo Shrio! Not the hair!” He laughing and continued the flour fight despite his protests. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. The first time Alfor praised a batch of his cookies? Maybe. Shiro was glad he invested time in Keith. Even if they stayed friends at least Keith was opening up to him. He was getting to see new sides of Keith and right now, that was enough. Their fight was interrupted by the oven timer going off. Keith walked over to the oven. “What did you make?” he peeked inside. “Cinnamon rolls?”

“Yeah, they’re strawberry shortcake rolls. I kind of made them up. I made an icing for them as well.”

“You had me at strawberry. They smell really good.” He followed Shiro back to their work station.

“Will you ice them for me? You do that so well.”

Keith looked at the floor and their counter. “We should probably clean up first. The others will be here soon. Allura will be furious.”

“True.” Shiro put the cinnamon rolls up on the cooling rack. “I did make quite a mess of your hair.” He reached over and brushed some of the flour out. He was trying to be helpful, but also he just wanted an excuse to touch Keith’s hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky.

“Yeah, I should go clean that up. You start on the floor. I’ll get the counters when I come back.” Keith reluctantly left Shiro and went to the bathroom. He was surprised when he caught his face in the mirror. The Keith that started back at him was happy and carefree. A large hole had formed in his wall and it was Shiro-sized. He swallowed and rinsed his hair in the sink. His abandonment anxiety tried to bubble up to the surface, but he pushed it down. He was happy and he wanted to make the feeling last. Shiro did this and he couldn’t even try to blame him. _I still haven’t answered Shiro…but I do like him. I didn’t know what to say about it. Would it be weird to just bring it up?_

“Keith! Don’t take too long in there. I’m not doing all this clean up by myself! You started this.”

That riled him up a bit and he stalked out of the bathroom. “I did not. You got flour on my side.” The words came out of his mouth easily. Easy. That was perfect, just how everything felt with Shiro. He grabbed a damp towel and started cleaning up the counters and some of the walls that were dusted in white. I did end up looking a little like a first winter’s snow.

Shiro laughed as he swept. “I thought I was alone.”

“Clearly. That singing voice of yours was not meant for others to hear.” Keith teased even though he actually quite liked Shiro’s soft baritone.

“Rude. I didn’t think I was that bad.”

“True. At least you can follow the notes, unlike Lance.”

“Better than Lance that’s hardly a compliment.”

“That’s how you two talk about me when I’m not around. That’s why you’re a jerk, Keith.” Lance had entered the back room. He looked around and saw the two of them cleaning. The mess was mostly cleaned up, but their shirts with still covered in a random patches of white powder. “What happened here?”

Keith smirked at Shiro. “Shiro got a little enthusiastic with a new recipie.”

“Shiro! Keith!” Allura saw the remnants of their mess and placed her hands on her hips. “Flour doesn’t come free. I have to pay for the shipments. I don’t need a shortage on my hands. We use it in nearly everything!”

“Sorry…” Keith looked away.

“Sorry, Allura, I take responsibility.” Shiro bowed his head.

She rolled her eyes and walked into her office. “Get everything prepped. You two came in early so must have some headway. I won’t take any excuse.” She sounded a little stern but she had a little smile on her lips. Allura had to admit she was happy Keith finally was having fun at work. He did love baking, but this was something else he needed.

“She’s not as mad as you thought.” Shiro offered.

Keith rolled his eyes and finished cleaning. He grabbed the cinnamon rolls and a piping bag. He carefully, but quickly started drawing little swirls over the top of them. Shiro watched for a moment, transfixed. Keith had such a steady hand and his looked so calm when he was concentrating. “Shiro, prep.”

Shiro snapped out of his daze. “Right.” He went to work on his first round of bagels and croissants. Their effort today was more collaborative. Shiro would help Keith by adding ingredients to his batters and mixing. Keith would put little finishing garnishes on Shiro’s Danishes or donuts. Shiro would watch Keith out of the corner of his eye, his heart not daring to believe Keith was working closer than normal. When their hands would brush or they would accidentally bump hips, Keith’s face was neutral, but he felt something different than before. There was something about it that made Keith more proud of his creations than normal.

* * *

 

It was Friday night again and they were closing up shop. Lance finished up his dishes and started making rounds. “Shiro? Coming out tonight?”

Shiro shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“What kind of attitude is that? You should be thrilled to be going out to party with me!” Lance opened his mouth to ask Keith, he now did it like a joke, since he knew the answer. “Keith?”

Keith exchanged a glance with Shiro and shrugged. “Okay.”

“You loser as usu—wait what?” Lance had been so ready with retort that he didn’t really register Keith’s acceptance at first. He turned on Shiro. “How did you do that? I know this has something to do with you. Keith’s been acting differently.”

“I’m right here!” Keith snapped back. “Maybe I’m just tired of you asking so I decided to come just this once.” _Or I just want an excuse not to leave Shiro…I still haven’t told him, but I’m enjoying where we are now._

Shiro shrugged. “Nothing special.”

Keith flashed him a grateful smile. _Nothing special…you liar. You know it meant the world to me that you chose to get to know_ me _out of all people. Or well, if you don’t, I’ll tell you some day._ “Maybe it’s because he’s not an annoying asshole.”

“Rude.”

Keith smirked. “I didn’t call you one, you just assumed it all on your own. You’re finally coming to terms with it.”

“Loser. I know that’s what you were insinuating. I’ll go gather the rest of the crew.”

Keith laughed a little and went to get a drink as Lance left. Allura walked up to them with a sly smile. “So you and Shiro, huh?”

Keith nearly choked on his water as he did a spit take. Luckily for Allura, the water missed her by inches. “What? No.”

“Defensive, Keith, that means it’s true. I am glad you’ll be coming out with us, though.” She wiggled her fingers at them and went to the office to get her things.

Keith blushed and remembered again that Shiro was still waiting for answer to his feelings. Shiro didn’t press the issue. He wanted to say something, but his fear held him back. He took a deep breath and followed Shiro to his car. Keith played with the hem of his shirt as he hesitated in front of Shiro’s car. He wanted to do this now while they were alone. The shaky breath that filled his lungs was not cleansing like he hoped. Putting himself out there was terrifying, but he had to if he wanted things to change. Fear shouldn’t hold him back, his parents never would have wanted that for him. _Here goes…well everything._ “Shiro…honestly this scares the shit of out me, but I like you too. I appreciate your honesty last night.”

Shiro swallowed as butterflies collected in his stomach. He swore they must have been on caffeine with how hard their wings were beating. “Really?”

Panic ran down Keith’s spine like a shiver. Did Shiro’s reaction mean he regretted last night? Maybe he was about to take it all back. “I-if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it is.”

“Then let’s go. Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Keith climbed into the car. They had been so playful earlier, but now that the change was official everything was real. He didn’t quite know what to do with that.

Shiro bit his lip to hold back a snicker. Keith was so matter-of-fact when he got embarrassed and Shiro found it totally adorable. Keith was quiet on the way there and it didn’t bother Shiro in the slightest. He wondered what Keith was thinking about as he was staring out the window. Keith’s reflection looked calm and collected as always, but there was something else in his eyes. Shiro again, didn’t pry, he knew Keith would tell him in his own time.

They pulled up to a club, a totally different place than last week. Shiro had driven the two of them on purpose. He wanted to give Keith an easy out and a companion. Also, he wasn’t planning on a drinking more than one or two. It was cheesy, but he wanted to be sober on his…date. Would it be okay to call it that now? He wanted to remember everything with Keith tonight. Every moment deserved to be cherished just like Keith.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s arm telling him to wait for a moment before they joined the others. “I want to change my shirt. _Someone_ got flour all over it this morning.” He popped open his trunk and dug for a spare shirt. It was similar to the one he had on, but it did look a little nicer. Keith was about to come back with a retort but he lost his words when Shiro started lifting the hem of his shirt.

“Shiro!”

“It’s dark, Keith and it’s just a shirt.” He smiled a little as Keith averted his eyes, but he knew his boyfriend was watching out of the corner of his eye.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat as Shiro pulled the shirt off. _What the hell do you do in your spare time? You’re a_ pastry chef _you shouldn’t be that ripped._ He was glad to be looking at Shiro from the side. This view gave him not only a good look at Shiro’s abs, but also a peek at those toned back muscles. _Fuck me…_ Shiro pulled on the new shirt along with a gray vest and Keith had to admit he was already glad he decided to come out tonight.

“What, do you have a whole wardrobe in there?”

Shiro shrugged. “Never hurts to be prepared.”

“Now I feel underdressed, jerk.”

Shiro pulled out a red jacket and threw it at Keith. “Feel better? Red looks goods on you.” The jacket was a bit big, but Keith liked how it felt on him. He nodded and followed after Shiro. He wanted to ignore Shiro’s comment, but it planted itself in his brain like a seed. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Lance grinned when the two of them joined the group in line. “I thought Keith might have changed his mind and you had to take him home, Shiro.”

Keith crossed his arms and stood in front of Shiro. “I said I was coming didn’t I? I’m not a flake.”

Shiro wanted to wrap an arm around Keith’s waist, but he refrained. There would be a time for that, but not now. Allura looked between the two of them and smirked. Most of them had brought spare clothes, but she could tell the jacket did not belong to Keith. She found it too funny to pass up “Nice jacket, Keith.” Keith gave him a look that told her to shut up, but she didn’t want to listen. “A bit big on you though.”

Hunk pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. Lance looked between his coworkers with a confused look on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” Allura turned and let the bouncer check her ID before going into the club.

“Allura! Come on!” Lance pressed as they all followed into the club. She didn’t budge, thankfully for Keith, and Lance quickly lost interest.

“Hey Keith, I bet I could out drink you tonight.” He challenged, placing a shot in front of Keith.

“Lance, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hunk warned and Shiro nodded in agreement.

“Maybe you’re too scared, Keith.”

“Scared of you? Never.” He took the shot and slammed it back. Shiro took a seat next to Keith and sighed. Keith was a smart guy, but when it came to a challenge with Lance, all sense seemed to fly out the window. He exchanged a look with Hunk and they both had the same thought. _Well, looks like I’ll have to watch him tonight._

“Let this be said, I, as your guys’ boss do not condone this, but it will be entertaining.” Allura cut in. She was normally reserved, but Shiro supposed everyone needed to loosen up at the end of a week. Then again, she did have a playful side.

“Did Pidge not come tonight?” Shiro asked, changing the subject a little.

“She’s not fond of clubs, plus her brother came home from a study abroad trip tonight and her family was going to celebrate.” Allura answered with a smile.

Shiro took a sip of his drink and looked over to Keith and Lance. The pair already had two empty shot glasses in front of them and held a new drink in their hands. “Lucky for the club tonight. They’ll make good money off these two.”

Keith and Lance seemed to be in their own world, both shouting taunts over the music. Hunk shook his head. “Doubt it. Lance can’t hold his liquor so he won’t last long. I’m not sure about Keith, none of us have ever seen him drink.”

When their fourth drinks came, Shiro suddenly felt a hand on slide onto his thigh. Keith licked his lip and winked at Shiro. _There might be a benefit to this game after all…_ He felt a little guilty for enjoying this, but he did.

“Let’s play a game. A question game. You have to answer any question that gets asked of you. If you refuse, you’ll have to take a shot.” Lance offered.

“You’re on.” Keith smirked, his hand squeezing Shiro’s thigh under the table.

“You all are in on this too.” Lance finally pulled his attention from his battle with Keith. He pointed his finger at Allura. “You first boss. What did you say outside that was so funny?”

She gave an apologetic look to Shiro, but she really wasn’t planning on taking the shot. “That jacket Keith is wearing is obviously not his own.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, “Whose jacket is it?”

“One question per turn.” Allura chided with a wink at Shiro. She was getting into the spirit of the game now. “I suppose it’s my turn to ask the question.”

“Don’t make it boring!”

“Hush Lance. I’ll humor you. if you had to make out with one of us, who would it be?”

“Shiro.” Lance answered immediately. “You’re fucking hot dude, I bet you’d be fun to try out.” He turned to Shiro and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith’s fingers dug into Shiro’s leg and made Shiro let out a little gasp. It didn’t particularly hurt, but it took him by surprise. He had to admit Keith’s possessiveness was a little hot. He slipped his hand under the table and he patted Keith’s hand in reassurance. _I’m yours, don’t worry._

“Hunk!” Lance turned on him with a wicked grin. “Same question.”

Hunk’s face a fallen with Lance’s answer, but he quickly pretended to perk up again. “You can’t do that.”

Lance leered at him. “I didn’t say that was part of the rules.”

Hunk shook his head and took the shot. There was no way he was confessing to Lance when Lance had said he’d kiss Shiro.

“Lame! Ask a question then.”

Allura gave Hunk a sympathetic smile. “Keith, what really made you come out with us tonight?” It was innocent and Hunk was generally curious.

Keith considered taking the shot, but he didn’t want to lose to Lance. He looked sideways and Shiro and shrugged. The liquor had let his walls come down a little bit more and his judgement was slipping. “Because of Shiro.” It was simple, but it implied so much.

“What? Spill! There has to be more to the story than that!” Lance begged.

“One question, idiot. How is that so hard for you to remember?” Hunk had fired the first shot even if the intent was pure. He could take this opportunity to ask Shiro questions, but he thought messing with Lance would be more fun.

“Don’t be mean.” Shiro murmured to Keith who took a sip of his drink with a smile.

“Lance, when are you going to man up and just ask Hunk out?”

Allura’s mouth fell open, Hunk blushed and Lance spit out the mouthful he just took. “What the hell Keith?”

“Keith—” Shiro started, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Answer or drink, Lance.” Keith cut him off, starting to feel the drinks a bit.

Lance glared at Keith, and Shiro worried he’d have to drag the two of them apart. “You’re an ass.”

“Hunk started it.” Keith replied defensively.

“I really didn’t know, Keith, I was just curious.” Hunk stressed, his stomach in knots, waiting for Lance’s answer.

Lance’s drinks were hitting him harder and his competitive nature didn’t help. “That was way out line, but I won’t wimp out. I would if I knew he’d say yes.” Hunk blushed, but Lance didn’t really realize what happened. He was ready with a shot at Keith. “Shiro, who’s the hottest at our work? Don’t worry, you won’t embarrass me if it’s me.”

Shiro was a little upset with Keith for outing Lance’s crush like that, but he did have plans to drive Keith home later. He couldn’t take the shot. “Keith, by far.” He answered honestly, everyone but Lance should be able to guess their relationship by now.

“What? You think that mullet-head is hot?”

Keith blushed a little and smiled. The fuzzy feeling returned and he was even happier he had joined them tonight. Shiro picked him out again. “Sorry Lance, not every is as infatuated with you as you are.”

Shiro looked across the table to Hunk who was staring at the table. “Hunk, are you all right?”

Hunk nodded and looked up for the first time since Lance’s answer.

“What kind of question—?” Lance started, but Hunk cut him off.

“Did you really mean that?”

He looked confused. “Mean what?”

“That you’d ask me out.” Hunk was blushing and Lance suddenly realized what he had said. His mouth fell open as a blush spread across his face.

“Would you want to?”

“Yes.” Hunk and Lance stared at each other with shy smiles. The rest of the group had disappeared and they only saw each other.

Keith wrinkled his nose and turned his attention to Shiro. “Well this just got too sappy. I’m bored.” He took the shot sitting in front of him with a shrug.

Allura grinned. “That was not the way I would have done it and it was a little harsh, but good job Keith.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Who knew you had that in you after a couple of drinks? This was fun, but I don’t really want to be the fifth wheel. See you at work on Monday.” She would say good bye to Hunk and Lance, but she was sure they wouldn’t notice.

“Can we go too?” Keith asked, stumbling a bit as he stood up.

Shiro nodded and slipped his arm through Keith’s to guide him a little bit. “I’m glad Lance got distracted. That drinking contest could have gotten dangerous.”

“You were worried about me?” Keith teased.

“I’m your boyfriend, of course I was.” Shiro opened the car door for Keith and Keith got into the passenger seat.

“My boyfriend?”

Shiro bit his lip, hoping he didn’t over step a boundary as he got into the driver’s seat. “You were _pretty_ jealous in there when Lance said I was hot.”

“I wasn’t protesting; I like how that sounds.” If he wasn’t a little drunk, he wouldn’t have answered so honestly, but the liquor released the real desires of his heart. Shiro started driving to his place when Keith piped up again. “Aren’t you going to ask where I live?”

“You live alone, don’t you?” He watched from Keith’s confirmation before continuing. “I’m not leaving you alone when you’re drunk, Keith.”

“You’re so sweet, but I can handle myself.”

“Nope, I won’t budge on this, Keith.”

Keith bit his lip to disguise his fond smile. Shiro was so warm and caring, maybe this relationship would be okay. “Oh, all right.” He got out when they got to Shiro’s place, following his boyfriend closely.

“Careful, Keith.” He slipped an arm around Keith to help him up the stairs. Keith made a face, but didn’t protest. He unfortunately had to let go to dig out his keys. Keith pouted at this and it made his heart swell in happiness. He led Keith to the bedroom and Keith immediately flopped down on the bed. “Keith, at least take off the jacket and your shoes.” He scolded.

Keith groaned and shrugged off the jacket and then his shoes before deciding to take his pants off as well. Shiro bit his lip and he couldn’t look away. He knew he was staring, but Keith hardly seemed to care. “Your bed is so comfy.” Keith snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. Shiro shook his head and marveled at how Keith could be both sexy and cute at the same time.

“Good night, Keith.” Shiro started out the door to sleep on the couch.

“Where are you going?” Keith opened his eyes and smirked at Shiro. “We’re dating, Shiro, you don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Shiro kicked his shoes and pants off, approaching the bed. “Your shirt can’t come.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re even more blunt when you’re drunk.”

“What can I say, I liked what I saw in the parking lot?”

Shiro shrugged off his shirt and climbed into bed. “Me too. You looked good in that jacket.” He kept space between them, letting Keith take the lead. Keith snuggled close and pulled Shiro’s arm over his waist.

“Geez. Just because I’m not a touchy-feely person doesn’t mean I don’t want to cuddle with my boyfriend. I have to start everything around here. Don’t tip toe around me. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.” He murmured before he drifted off and Shiro chuckled before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

 

Shiro woke up to the smell coffee and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He rolled over and saw the empty bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and followed the smell. He smiled when he saw Keith still in a t shirt and underwear cooking breakfast for them. His mouth watered at the pancakes and he bet they were as good as the rest of Keith’s food.

“Morning, Shiro, I hope you don’t mind I just went through your kitchen. It’s a thanks for looking out for me last night.” Keith called over his shoulder, feeling Shiro’s presence.

“You’re not hungover?”

“No. I would have had to have drank a lot more to feel it in the morning.” He pointed his spatula at Shiro’s table. “Now sit, I’m trying to do something for you for a change.”

Shiro disobeyed and walked over to the stove instead. He wrapped one arm around Keith’s waist from behind. With his free hand, he hooked a finger under Keith’s chin. Keith turned with Shiro’s touch. Shiro looked for confirmation in Keith’s eyes before continuing. A groan threated to spill from Keith’s lips as he waited, but he wanted Shiro to initiate the kiss. This would be his first, but Keith knew he wanted it. Shiro closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, but it lit a fire in Keith’s stomach.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I loved this ask and it was supposed to be a drabble, but I just couldn't stop writing. Sheith forever. I'll write for you so drop a request in my ask box or messages on tumblr: asliverofhope-the-fangirl.


End file.
